Jessie Godderz
|nickname= |Currently=Jury Member |Season2=11 (US) |Place2=9th |Votes2= 3 |Alliances2= |Loyalties2= Natalie Martinez Ronnie Talbott Chima Simone Russell Kairouz |Clique2=Athletes |HOHs2=2 (Weeks 1 & 3) |Nominations2= 1 (Day 40) |Days2=40 |Vetos2=0 |OtherPrizes2=$2500 |Currently1=Evicted |Season=10 (US) |Place=10th |Votes=4 |Alliances= |Loyalties= Michelle Costa |HOHs=1 (Week 2) |Nominations=3 (Weeks 1, 3, & 4) |Vetos=1 (Week 1) |Days=31 |OtherPrizes= |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = jessiegodderz |birthdate = |hometown = Rudd, IA|occupation = Bodybuilder|Currently2 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = mrpec_tacular|FacebookUserName = cbsbigbrothersuperstarmrpectacular}} was a houseguest on Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 11. In Big Brother 10, Jessie was known for his dislike towards Renny Martyn, intervention in a heated argument involving Keesha, Libra, and April during Week 4, and getting evicted in Week 4 by a vote of 4-3 partly due to the America's Player twist for the week. This twist saw the public vote for Dan to evict Jessie over Memphis. He finished in 10th place. In Big Brother 11, he was part of the Athletes clique. Following his clique's win in the first Head of Household competition, Jessie entered the game over Michael Ellis, Jessica Hughbanks, and Brian Hart. He was closely aligned with Chima Simone, Natalie Martinez, and Ronnie Talbott. In Week 5, Jeff Schroeder used the Coup d'Etat to overthrow Chima's nominees and replace them with Jessie and Natalie, and he was then evicted in a 3-2 vote. He finished in 9th place and became the first member of the jury. While it may be a facade for television, Jessie prides himself on his physique and appears to be extremely narcissistic. This "personality" has led Jessie to also appear in Big Brother 12, Big Brother 13, and Big Brother 14, being released into the house after Pandora's Box was opened. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Big Brother 10 Jessie is the all American boy next door who graduated from high school in Iowa. He is a professional body-builder with the World Natural Body Building Federation. His goal is to be an inspirational figure to people who want to lose weight, get fit or pursue a drug-free, body-building lifestyle. When he was 19, he worked as a Train Conductor for the Union Pacific Railroad. He has a close, warm relationship with his mother. His favorite foods are pancakes, oatmeal, fish, and bananas and he also eats Hamburger Helper. He likes hip hop music and Kanye West is a favorite artist. He plays baseball, football, and tennis and likes to watch boxing and football. He likes to work out, go to Las Vegas, and get together with friends and family. His favorite activity is communicating with people that contact him whose lives he has helped to change. Jessie describes his ideal romantic partner as curvy, having long dark hair and being opinionated. He describes himself as personable, confrontational and a flirt. His ideal political office is Vice President of the United States because he gets all the same perks as the President but gets to hang out behind-the-scenes. His proudest accomplishment is being the youngest national professional body builder. His father is his hero as he always gave Jessie the choice of doing right or wrong. His birth date is April 23, 1986.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15600/ Big Brother 11 Jessie is the all American boy next door who graduated from high school in Iowa. He is a professional body-builder with the World Natural Body Building Federation. His goal is to be an inspirational figure to people who want to lose weight, get fit or pursue a drug-free, body-building lifestyle. When he was 19, he worked as a Train Conductor for the Union Pacific Railroad. He has a close, warm relationship with his mother. His favorite foods are pancakes, oatmeal, fish, and bananas and he also eats Hamburger Helper. He likes hip hop music and Kanye West is a favorite artist. He plays baseball, football, and tennis and likes to watch boxing and football. He likes to work out, go to Las Vegas, and get together with friends and family. His favorite activity is communicating with people that contact him whose lives he has helped to change. Jessie describes his ideal romantic partner as curvy, having long dark hair and being opinionated. He describes himself as personable, confrontational and a flirt. His ideal political office is Vice President of the United States because he gets all the same perks as the President but gets to hang out behind-the-scenes. His proudest accomplishment is being the youngest national professional body builder. His father is his hero as he always gave Jessie the choice of doing right or wrong. His birth date is April 23, 1986.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/25824/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Note: 1 Jessie needed his clique to win the HOH, which would allow him to enter the house and become HOH. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *After his eviction in Big Brother 10 (US), Jessie appeared in Week 9 disguised as a gorilla, before appearing as himself to host a Luxury Competition. * During Big Brother 12 (US), Big Brother 13 (US), and Big Brother 14 (US), Jessie appeared as a punishment unleashed after Pandora's Box was opened. ** During BB12, Britney Haynes opened the Box and was locked in the room with Jessie, who offered her pointless fitness advice. ** During BB13, Rachel Reilly opened the Box and was locked in the room with Jessie, who gave her a large variety of "Mr PEC-Tacular" merchandise. ** During BB14, Ian Terry opened the Box, and this time, Jessie was unleashed on the other houseguests, including fellow BB10 houseguest Dan Gheesling, where he replaced all of their junk food with healthy snacks. * Jessie returned to host competitions during Big Brother 17 (US), Big Brother 18 (US), ''and ''Big Brother 20 (US). ** He hosted the Week 11 POV competition in BB17, the Week 9 Luxury competition during BB18, and the Week 6 POV competition in BB20. * Jessie attended a Big Brother Primetime special of The Price is Right that aired on May 24, 2016. However, Jessie himself did not compete. * On January 6th, 2018, Jessie's first son, Lucas Princeton Godderz, was revealed to the world, with his real birthday and mother being left private. ** Nearly a year later, on New Year's Day 2019, his second child, Gabe Elliott Godderz, was born to him and his girlfriend Victoria. * Jessie returned to cameo in a musical number in the premiere HOH competition of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) alongside former houseguests Paul Abrahamian, Rachel Reilly, Jodi Rollins, Cody Nickson and Jessica Graf.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMaVL6dqnbA * Jessie attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. * Jessie appeared in a special clip for TKO: Total Knock Out with Liz Nolan and Julie Chen to demonstrate how the show works.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6lxUsvdKSk * On October 2nd, 2018, Jessie made a music video called "The Girl Is With Me" which features 98 Degrees member Jeff Timmons and Big Brother: Over The Top winner Morgan Willett.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBl9IeN2tGw * Jessie stars in an Amazon Prime original series called New Dogs, Old Tricks alongside season 16's Cody Calafiore. Trivia * Jessie was the youngest houseguest in Big Brother 10. * During his time on ''Big Brother 10'', Jessie's key was never pulled from the nomination box. He was nominated Weeks 1, 3, and 4 and was HOH Week 2. * Jessie was the only houseguest to win Head of Household and be evicted pre-Jury in Big Brother 10. * Jessie has appeared in Big Brother 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20 and CBB. He holds the record for appearing in the most seasons in a row with five, though he only competed in two. In his later appearances, Jessie acted as a punishment. * Jessie is the first houseguest to play for a second time in a season consisting of all new houseguests and only one returnee.He was followed by Jason Roy on Big Brother: Over The Top and Paul Abrahamian on Big Brother 19. *Jessie is one of five houseguests to finish pre-Jury but return for a second season; the other four players are Jase Wirey, Kaysar Ridha, Da'Vonne Rogers and Jason Roy. ** He is also one of two pre-Jury houseguests to return for a second season and finish as a juror in his or her second season. Da'Vonne would later follow him. Both Jase and Kaysar went out before the Jury stage of the game in both of their seasons. * Jessie is one of ten houseguests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Da'Vonne Rogers, James Huling, and Paul Abrahamian). * When Jessie was evicted in both of his seasons, he was nominated against the runner-up (Memphis and Natalie). ** Also, both times he was evicted, it was the same week as a major America's Vote twist (Dan's America's Player in Big Brother 10 and Jeff's Coup d'Etat in Big Brother 11). * All three of his showmances were with Hispanic women (Michelle Costa, Natalie Martinez, and Lydia Tavera). * He is the first person to be evicted as a result of the Coup d'Etat. He was followed by Bruno Ielo on Big Brother Canada 3. ** He is also the only person to be backdoored by the Coup d'Etat as opposed to a Power of Veto. He is also the only person to be backdoored by someone who was not the Head of Household. * Both times Jessie was evicted, a Michel(l)e won the next HOH (Michelle Costa in Season 10, and Michele Noonan in Season 11). References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Season 11 (US) Contestants Category:Season 11 (US) Jury Members Category:9th Place Category:Season 11 (US) Possible Contestants